In Fringe Field Switching (FFS) technology, a common electrode and a pixel electrode insulated from each other are both disposed on an array substrate located at one side of a LC layer; the pixel electrode is designed to be strip electrodes while the common electrode is designed to be a plate electrode, that is, the pixel electrode includes a plurality of electrode comb teeth with a slit therebetween, and adjacent electrode comb teeth are connected to each other at one end of each comb tooth; the other end of the adjacent electrode comb teeth forms an opening; in this way, parabola-shaped electric field lines are generated, and LC molecules are rotated under an electric field having electric field vectors in both vertical direction and horizontal direction so that transmittance of the display device can be improved.
A positive LC has excellent stability and response time, thus the FFS technology usually utilizes the positive LC in pixel design. With the increasingly wider application of touch-control screens, problems that the positive LC would generate trace mura when subjected to an applied pressure draws more and more attentions.